memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Zeitzeuge
Nach 700 Jahren wird der Doktor reaktiviert und muss nun versuchen, das Bild der Voyager und deren Crew zu berichtigen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nachdem die Crew der Voyager sich in einen Krieg zwischen zwei Völkern eingemischt hat, wird dieses Stück Geschichte 700 Jahre später von einem Historiker rekonstruiert. Als dieser nach weiteren Überbleibseln der Geschichte sucht, findet er den Doktor wieder, der, sobald er dessen Arbeit betrachtet hat, ihm erklärt, dass die Fakten in seiner Rekonstruktion grob gesehen alle stimmen, in den Einzelheiten jedoch völlig falsch sind. Wie der Zeitzeuge selber sagt, ist er beispielsweise eine künstliche Lebensform, aber kein Android und mit seiner Hilfe stellen sie gemeinsam das Ansehen der Voyager wieder her. Kurz darauf bricht ein Aufstand darüber aus und in den Tumulten verschwindet ein wichtiges Material aus der Zeit. Entscheidend darüber, ob das stimmt, was der Doktor berichtet, muss es wiedergefunden werden, um die Geschichte komplett zu belegen, nach einem Streit zwischen dem Doktor und dem Historiker, ob das überhaupt wichtig ist, denn der Doktor sieht sich als schuldig an für die von ihm verursachten Aufstände, wegen seiner Berichtigungen an der Geschichtsrekonstruktion. Langfassung Prolog thumb|Janeway und Chakotay sind verändert „Wenn die Diplomatie versagt, gibt es nur die Alternative Gewalt“ – so sagt eine Frau, die am Fenster steht und hinaus in die Sterne schaut mit harter Stimme. Dies sei die Philosophie der Sternenflotte. Es scheint Captain Kathryn Janeway zu sein, sie ist jedoch verändert, die Haare sind kürzer, sie trägt schwarze Handschuhe und keinen Kommunikator. Der Mann, der mit im Raum ist, ein Vaskaner, stimmt ihr zu. Er bittet sie, den Vaskanern zu helfen, die Kyrianer mit der überlegenen Feuerkraft des „[[USS Voyager#„Kriegsschiff Voyager“|Kriegsschiffs Voyager]]“ zu besiegen. Sie möchte wissen was sie dafür bekommt. Er bietet ihr einen Heimweg durch ein zyklisches Wurmloch an, welches stabilisiert werden könne. Er bietet ihr einen Heimweg durch ein zyklisches Wurmloch an, welches stabilisiert werden könne. Janeway verlangt daraufhin die Daten über die Positionen der kyrianischen Verteidigung, taktische Daten auch einer eigenen Kräfte. Der Botschafter gibt diese freimütig. Auf der Brücke steht Neelix in einer goldenen Uniform, ein Kazon mit Waffe kommt gerade herein, auch er trägt eine Uniform der Sternenflotte, als drei Schiffe angreifen. Janeway lässt die Angriffssonen aktivieren und Tuvok öffnet einen Kanal. Janeway verlangt die Einstellung des Angriffs, doch sie antworten nicht. Chakotay kommt auf die Brücke, auch er ist verändert, die ganze linke Gesichtshälfte ist tätowiert. Er meldet, dass Tedran noch nicht entdeckt wurde. Der Vaskaner fragt nach den weiteren Plänen und Captain Janeway schlägt biogene Waffen vor. Um an den Anführer Tedran zu kommen, will sie das Volk größtenteils vernichten. Der größte Teil der besiedelten kyrianischen Territorien soll infiziert werden. Der Doktor ist mit der Entwicklung der biogenen Waffe beinahe fertig. Daleth meint, dass sie einen Konflikt mit Tedran, nicht aber mit dessen Volk hätten. Janeway meint, dass die beste Art, einen Herrscher zu stürzen sei, sein Volk leiden zu lassen. Auf der Krankenstation hat er sein neurales Netz an die Computer angeschlossen – er ist ein Androide, kein Hologramm. Der Doktor rekonfiguriert den Phaserstrahl so, dass er einen biogenen Wirkstoff in die Atmosphäre transportiert. Als Tuvok die Einsatzbereitschaft meldet, lässt Janeway auf die erste Stadt zielen. Dann lässt Janeway feuern. Die Voyager sieht auch fremd aus, sie ist eine waffenstarrende Festung. thumb|Simulationsbildschirm im kyrianischen Museum Plötzlich stoppt das Bild – es war eine Simulation. Der kyrianische Historiker Quarren erklärt einer Gruppe von Personen, dass die Voyager in ihrer Zeit ein modernes Kriegsschiff war und noch mehr Leben vernichtet hätte, wenn Tedran, der Führer der Kyrianer, nicht bereits die Evakuierung der Städte eingeleitet hätte. Der Mann erzählt weiter, dass jetzt, 700 Jahre in der Zukunft des 24. Jahrhunderts, also etwa im 31. Jahrhundert, diese Begegnung mit der Voyager aber immer noch noch Auswirkungen auf das Leben der Kyrianer hat. Akt I: Die falsche Geschichte thumb|Brutale Verhörmethoden Der Historiker bietet an, Fragen zu beantworten. Es wird nach Besatzungsstärke und Bewaffnung gefragt. Er meint, dass sich wohl 300 Soldaten an Bord befanden. Da die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Reise nicht vollständig sind, weiß man nicht, ob sie auch andere Spezies angriffen. Jedoch steht zweifelsfrei fest, dass sie sich in andere Kulturen einmischten. Besonderes Interesse wird an den Borg an Bord gezeigt. Er gibt an, dass viele Spezies unter Zwang in die Kampftruppe an Bord eingegliedert worden sind, wie Borg und Kazon. Dann setzt er die Simulation fort – einige Stunden nach der ersten Bombardierung. Captain Janeway möchte den Status wissen. Neelix meldet, dass etwa 3000 Kyrianer tot sind und Tuvok meint, dass sich der Wirkstoff noch in der Atmosphäre verteilt und seine Wirkung erst in einer Stunde entwickelt. Bis jetzt sind ihr zu wenige Personen gestorben und sie lässt den Biowirkstoff verdoppeln. Tuvok bereitet eine weitere Torpedosalve vor. Der Vaskaner findet den Völkermord nicht tragbar, deshalb lässt sie ihn vom Kazon-Fähnrich in die Arrestzelle bringen. Es nähern sich drei weitere kyrianische Schiffe, denen ein veränderter Tom Paris auszuweichen hat. Chakotay und Harry Kim verhören unterdessen einen Kyrianer, doch dieser will das Versteck von Tedran nicht preisgeben. Chakotay behauptet, dass sein Volk gewaltfrei und erleuchtet ist, wie seines. Er meint, dass ihn dieses Verhör traurig macht und sie den Konflikt beenden können, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten. Kim will einen Hyperschlüssel verwenden, um mehr Druck auszuüben, doch der Doktor kommt hinzu und meint, er habe etwas besseres: er verabreicht ein neurales Lösungsmittel, das sofort beginnt den Sehnerv aufzulösen und der Kyrianer sagt doch aus. thumb|Die Borgtruppe von Seven Chakotay teilt den anderen gerade auf der Brücke mit wo sich Tedran befindet. Neelix ortet seine Position unter der Erde. Janeway befiehlt ihm mit einem Angriffsteam auf den Planeten zu gehen und Tedran sicher auf die Voyager zu eskortieren. Dann wird das Schiff erschüttert, als sich Eindringlinge an Bord beamen. Als der Maschinenraum nicht antwortet und die Eindringlinge Kraftfelder um den Maschinenraum errichten, aktiviert Captain Janeway die Borgeinheit, die aus Seven of Nine und einigen anderen vollständig assimilierten Borg-Drohnen besteht. Diese soll die Kyrianer im Maschinenraum stoppen. Seven of Nine tritt aus ihrem Alkoven und aktiviert drei Borg-Drohnen. Sie dringen in den Maschinenraum ein und überwältigen die Eindringlinge. Die zwei Überlebenden werden assimiliert und Seven meldet, dass die Bedrohung neutralisiert wurde. Dann betritt Harry Kim die Brücke und meldet Janeway, dass Tedran gefangengenommen wurde und auf dem Weg zur Voyager ist. Captain Janeway lässt ihn in Kammer 19 (das unmöblierte Kasino) bringen und holt auch den vaskanischen Botschafter hinzu. Im Kasino begrüßt Janeway Tedran und seine Begleiterin an Bord. Zuerst scheint Captain Janeway verständnisvoll mit Tedran zu sprechen, doch er ist nicht sehr kooperativ. Sie bezeichnet Tedran als weisen Diener seines Volkes und Janeway meint, dass sein Volk ihn mehr braucht, als je zuvor. Sie verlangt, dass sich seine Truppen zurückziehen, damit sie den Angriff einstellt. Tedran erklärt, dass er versteht, was die Vaskaner hier wollen, mehr Territorium und mehr Bodenschätze. Jedoch ist ihm unklar, was Janeway will. Sie meint, dass sie in die Heimat zurückkehren wollen. Tedran erklärt, dass er nicht die Heimat eines anderen vernichten würde, um nach Hause zu gelangen. Als er sich nicht ergeben will, erschießt sie seine Begleiterin und ihn einfach. Dann verlässt sie mit den Offizieren das Kasino und der Botschafter bleibt schockiert zurück. Die Simulation wird wieder beendet und der Kyrianer erzählt von dem danach folgenden Krieg mit über zwei Millionen toten Kyrianer, während die Voyager einfach weiter fliegt. Er meint, dass es Jahrhunderte dauerte, um den Schaden den Captian Janeway angerichtet hatte, zu beheben. Und dieser Kampf ist noch nicht beendet. Er bittet die Personen, sich auch den Rest der Ausstellung anzuschauen. Akt II: Im Museum Zu den Exponaten gehört auch ein Photonentorpedo mit der Aufschrift U.S.S. Voyager. Als ein Besucher diesen anfasst, meint Quarren scherzhaft, dass dieser die Stadt zerstören könnte. Er weist darauf hin, dass diese Überreste nicht ersetzt werden können. Einer der Vaskaner kann die erzählte Version nicht glauben, da sein Volk nur als böse dargestellt wird und er spricht den erzählenden Kyrianer an. Er fragt nach den Beweisen. Dieser Vaskaner meint, dass die Fossilien und eine Simulation dies nicht beweisen. Er macht ihm Vorwürfe und will nicht, dass seine Kinder diese Version der Geschichte lernen. Auch habe er kyrianische Freunde. Jedoch gefalle es ihm nicht, dass sein Volk immer die bösen seien. Der Kyrianer erzählt ihm von einem neuen Fund, eine Datenspeichervorrichtung mit aktiven Daten, welches in den nächsten Tagen gesichtet werden soll. Dann werden sie die Version der Voyager-Besatzung in ihren eigenen Worten hören werden. Der Vaskaner fragt, was ist, wenn sie eine völlig andere Version erzählen. Quarren meint, dass sie dann ihre Geschichte entsprechend anpassen werden. thumb|Erste Aktivierung Der Historiker beginnt am Abend mit der Arbeit an dem Datenmodul und aktiviert die Maschinenraumsimulation. Er versucht historische Instrumente aus der Simulation selbst zu verwenden und hofft, dass diese kompatibler sind als seine eigenen Werkzeuge. Er findet heraus, dass es ein Programm, ein optronischer Datenstrom ist, ein Hologramm. Er aktiviert es, es ist der Doktor, der nach der Art des medizinischen Notfalls fragt. Der Doktor ist irritiert, dass er ohne seinen mobilen Emitter im Maschinenraum ist. Quarren spricht ihn an und ist erstaunt, dass der Doktor kein Android ist. Als der Doktor den Kyrianer erkennt, will er einen Eindringlingsalarm geben. Der Historiker klärt ihn auf, dass er in dem Museum des kyrianischen Volkes ist und alles um ihn herum eine Simulation sei. Der Doktor fragt, wie er sein Programm gestohlen hat. Quarren meint, dass er sein Programm in dieser Datenspeichervorrichtung gefunden hat. Der Doktor erkennt diese als das MHN-Backupmodul wieder, dass einer ihrer Angriffstrupps von der Krankenstation gestohlen hat. Quarren meint, dass sie es in den Ruinen von Kesef gefunden haben und berichtet, dass 700 Jahre seit der Begegnung mit der Voyager vergangen sind, vielleicht auch ein Jahrzehnt mehr oder weniger. Der Doktor kann dies zunächst nicht glauben, doch Quarren argumentiert, dass der Doktor in deaktiviertem Zustand nicht feststellen kann, ob ein Tag oder ein Jahrhundert vergeht. Der Doktor kann kaum glauben, dass er 700 Jahre in der Zukunft ist und fragt nach seiner Crew und seinem Schiff. Quarren meint, dass er dies nicht weis und nur sicher ist, dass sie tot sind. Der Doktor bezeichnet sich als Fossil, doch Quarren meint enthusiastisch, dass der Doktor als Zeitzeuge viele ihrer Fragen beantworten kann. Er meint, dass der Doktor möglicherweise die wichtigste Entdeckung sei, die jemals gemacht wurde. Der Doktor kann dies nicht glauben und rennt aus dem Labor heraus. Als er sich im Museum wiederfindet, erkennt er die Wahrheit von Quarrens Worten. Akt III: Die fehlerhafte Simulation thumb|Der Doktor im Museum Der Doktor fragt, was nun mit ihm passieren wird und ob er ein holografischer Rip Van Winkle sei. Quarren kann diese Frage nicht beantworten. Der Doktor würde gern die Sternenflotte kontakten, sofern sie noch existiert, doch Quarren meint, dass es noch andere Probleme gibt, die gelöst werden müssen. In seiner Welt gelten künstliche Lebensformen als empfindungsfähig und er wird sich wegen seiner Verbrechen verantworten müssen. Als Quarren behauptet, der Doktor habe eine Biowaffe entwickelt, die 8 Millionen Kyrianer tötete, streitet der Doktor dies ab. Quarren meint, dass es ihren Beweisen zufolge so war. Der Doktor meint, dass die Darstellung der Voyager mit dreifach gepanzerter Hülle, 25 Phaserbänken und 30 Torpedorohren ihrem Schiff nicht einmal ähnlich sieht. Quarren meint, dass sie das Schiff nach einem Teilplan, den sie im syrrischen Ozean fanden, rekonstruiert haben. Logischerweise gab es leichte Abweichungen, doch der Doktor stellt klar, dass das Schiff ein Forschungsschiff war. Quarren meint, dass sie zum Mars wollten, doch der Doktor stellt klar, dass sie zur Erde wollten. Quarren meint, dass die Schiedsmänner ein Urteil über ihn fällen werden, doch er könnte dekompiliert werden. Der Doktor meint, dass es für ihn, wie gestern war. Er möchte die Version der Kyrianer sehen und ist entsetzt. Bei einer Teambesprechung streiten sich die Mitglieder der Führungscrew. Tuvok wirft Paris vor, dass er seine Konsole besser im Blick behalten sollte, als weibliche Fähnriche. Paris entgegnet, dass sie bereits zwei Phaserbänke leergeschossen hätten und Tuvok keinen Treffer erzielt habe. Chakotay fragt Paris nun nach Vorschlägen. Dieser will Kampfshuttles in einen direkten Kampf schicken. Neelix wünscht diesen viel Glück, wenn sie von Paris angeführt werden. Dieser beschimpft Neelix daraufhin als Igel. Dann geht er Chakotay an, er solle etwas vorschlagen und ihnen zeigen, dass er seinen Rang verdient hat. Chakotay und Paris prügeln sich daraufhin, während Kim, Tuvok und Neelix versuchen sie auseinander zu bringen. Captain Janeway bringt sie mit Hilfe eines Phasers auseinander. Sie meint, dass sie sich die Streiterein für das Holodeck aufheben sollen. Sie meint, dass sie nun auch zivile Ziele angreifen sollten. Der Doktor hält dies für eine hervorragende Idee und berichtet, dass eine Untersuchung ergab, dass die Kyrianer für biologische Waffen anfällig sind. Er meint, dass er in einer Stunde einen Kampfstoff fertig hat. Nun lässt Janeway die Offiziere wegtreten. Der reale Doktor hält diese Darstellung für absurd. Quarren fragt nach Widersprüchen, doch der Doktor weiß nicht, wo er anfangen soll. Er meint, dass niemand sich so verhielt. Der Doktor leugnet, dass es so geschah und meint, dass ihre Verwicklung in den Konflikt der Vaskaner ganz anders war, als er denkt. thumb|Janeway erschießt Tedran Die Szene im Besprechungsraum ist laut dem echten Doktor ganz anders gewesen und die Verwicklung in den Konflikt war auch anders. Er erzählt von dem Dilemma, vor dem sie standen: sie hatten ein Handelsabkommen mit den Vaskanern, die von Botschafter Daleth repräsentiert wurden, ausgehandelt, als sie von den Kyrianern angegriffen wurden. Sie wählten diesen Augenblick um einen Krieg anzuzetteln. Es ging in dieser Sitzung darum, sich herauszuhalten und trotzdem das Handelsabkommen einzuhalten. Der Doktor stellt klar, dass sie nicht auf deren Seite waren. Quarren meint, dass er seine Einwände aufheben soll und sie sich noch den Rest ansehen. thumb|Ermordung von Tedran Später sieht er noch die Szene mit dem Mord. Das MHN meint, dass Captain Kathryn Janeway am anderen Ende der Galaxie in ihrem Grab rotieren muss. Er meint, dass sie nicht die Monster waren, als die Quarren sie darstellt. Der Doktor stellt klar, dass Tedran den Angriff auf die „Voyager“ anführte. Er wirft dem Historiker vor, dass er die Wahrheit nicht wirklich hören will, er könne mit Hilfe des Tricorders aus der Ausstellung beweisen, dass seine Version richtig ist. Außerdem meint er, dass alles neu interpretiert wurde, damit sein Volk in bestem Licht dargestellt wird. Quarren meint, dass die Kyrianer immer noch unterdrückt werden, worauf der Doktor meint, dass er ihm nur seine Erinnerungen berichtet und nicht von den Problemen der heutigen Gesellschaft spricht. Wutentbrannt deaktiviert ihn der Historiker und spricht vor sich hin – "Lügen...". Akt IV: Richtigstellung thumb|Tedran als Aggressor, nicht als Opfer Doch dem Historiker bereitet seine neue Entdeckung keine Ruhe. Er untersucht das Datenmodul nochmal und entdeckt, dass der Doktor nicht lügt und tatsächlich ein Hologramm, ein Backupprogramm und kein Androide war. Er fragt sich, in welchen Punkten die Historiker sich noch geirrt haben. Auch fragt er sich, wieso ein für medizinische Zwecke programmiertes Hologramm in der Lage sein sollte, so offensichtlich zu lügen. Er notiert, dass der Doktor seit seiner Aktivierung behauptet unschuldig zu sein und er ihm zuerst nicht glaubte, ihm aber nun Zweifel kommen. Er geht in eine Simulation der Krankenstation, der "Medizinischen Kammer" und aktiviert den Doktor nun doch wieder. Dieser meint, dass er dachte, Quarren habe genug von seinen Lügen gehört. Der Kyrianer bittet ihn, einfach nur darüber zu reden, was vor 700 Jahren passiert ist. Die Zeit zum Nachdenken, habe seine Meinung geändert. Der Doktor ist ob der Voreingenommenheit von Quarren skeptisch, doch er will versuchen, die Wahrheit in einer Simulation darzustellen. Der Doktor meint, dass er seinen Glauben nicht in Zweifel ziehen wollte, aber auch nicht leugnen kann, von dem er weiß, was wahr ist. Der Doktor wird die Handlung etwas überarbeiten, wofür Quarren ihm Zugang zu seiner Technologie gewährt. thumb|Die Schiedrichter entscheiden In der Simulation sieht man Captain Janeway mit dem vaskanischen Botschafter verhandeln. Captain Janeway bietet dem Vaskanern medizinische Güter gegen Dilithium zum Tausch an und der Handel kommt zustande. Dieser will die Kanister sofort transportieren lassen, da es auch in ihrem Interesse sei, den Handel so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen. Sie liegen mit den benachbarten Kyrianern im Konflikt und diese haben mit einem Angriff gedroht. Die diplomatischen Wege wurden ausgeschöpft, aber die Kyrianer sind stur und gewalttätig. Janeway ruft nun den Doktor und lässt ihn die Versorgungsgüter zusammenstellen. Diese befinden sich bereits in Frachtraum 1. Doch bevor der Austausch vorgenommen wird, werden sie von den Kyrianern angegriffen und Tuvok ruft Janeway auf die Brücke. Janeway lässt dort einen Kanal öffnen, doch die Kyrianer antworten nicht. Daleth rät ihnen zum Rückzug und Janeway lässt den Orbit verlassen. Die Voyager zieht sich zurück, aber es sind Eindringlinge an Bord gekommen – vier Kyrianer. Da B'Elanna nicht antwortet, schickt Janeway Tuvok mit der Sicherheit in den Maschinenraum. Im Maschinenraum meint Seven of Nine zum Kyrianer, dass sie scheitern werden. Als Tuvok mit zwei Sicherheitsleuten den Maschinenraum stürmen, nehmen die Kyrianer Seven of Nine und einen anderen Crewman als Geisel. Tuvok meldet Captain Janeway, dass drei Crewmitgleider tot sind und Seven und ein Crewman als Geisel sind. Kim schickt den Doktor auf Deck 2, wegen der Verwundeten. Captain Janeway, Daleth und der Doktor gehen durch den Gang. Janeway lässt Tuvok drei Sicherheitsteams herschicken. Daleth meint, dass die Kyrianer den Kampf, wie ihr Leben führen, verschlagen. Janeway kann die Kyrianer im Kasino stellen. Daleth will diese Angelegenheit unter sich klären, doch Tedran meint, dass er eine Allianz mit Janeway schließen will und sie vernichten wollen. Daleth meint, dass sie keine Hilfe bräuchten, um sie zu vernichten. Als das Sicherheitsteam das Kasino stürmt, kann Seven sich aus Tedrans Griff befreien und diesen niederschlagen. Dann aber erschießt der vaskanische Botschafter Tedran. Janeway ergreift seinen Arm und der Doktor untersucht Tedran, kann aber nichts mehr für ihn tun. Der Doktor hält die Simulation an. Die Szene wird den Schiedsmännern gezeigt, doch die Kyrianerin ist überzeugt, dass der Doktor lügt, weil er um sein Leben fürchtet. Der vaskanische Schiedsmann jedoch, fragt nach weiteren Beweisen. Der Doktor zeigt ihm einen Tricorder, mit dem er Tedran im Augenblick von dessen Tod gescannt hat. Wenn er auf die Biodaten zugreifen kann, kann er beweisen, dass er von einer vaskanischen Waffe und nicht von Captain Janeway getötet wurde. Der Vaskaner fragt, ob dies machbar ist, was Quarren für möglich hält. Für die Kyrianerin ist es jedoch egal, von was für einer Waffe Tedran getötet wurde, die Hauptsache sei, dass er auf der Voyager getötet worden sei. Sie ist der Meinung, dass die Vaskaner sie damals unterdrückten und dass es bis heute so geblieben ist, weil sie außerhalb der Städte wohnen und ihre Kinder nicht die gleichen Akademien besuchen dürfen. Sie will, dass der Doktor verhaftet und vor Gericht gestellt wird. Sie meint, dass sie nur die Alibi-Kyrianerin in der Kommission ist, doch der Vaskaner meint, dass dies nur vorgeschoben ist. Einer der Vaskaner meint, die heutige Situation sei egal, er will, dass der Doktor den Tricorder genauer untersucht. Später arbeiten Quarren und der Doktor weiter am Tricorder und es stellen sich erste Erfolge ein. Der Doktor meint, dass er mit einem Diagnoseinstrument auf den Tricorder zugreifen könnte. Er bedauert, dass sie B'Elanna Torres nicht nachbilden können. Quarren hält sie für den Cheftransporterbediener, doch der Doktor korrigiert ihn, dass sie die Chefingenieurin war. Der Historiker fragt nach, wie die Crew denn wirklich so war. Der Doktor berichtet, dass Torres hübsch und intelligent war und einen Komplex hatte, der so groß war, wie der Pferdekopfnebel. Er meint, dass sie auch eine Art Verletzlichkeit hatte, die sie liebenswert machte. Der Doktor kommt ins Grübeln – er möchte wissen, ob sie je nach Hause gelangt sind. Der Historiker gibt zu, dass er sich das auch oft gefragt hat. Die Voyager hat ihn schon als Kind fasziniert. Für ihn spielte keine Rolle, dass sie die Bösen waren, weil er zu jung war, dies zu begreifen. Er fand es heroisch, wie die Voyager durch den Weltraum reiste. Da wird das Museum erschüttert und die beiden gehen hinaus. Während sie sich unterhalten, wird das Museum angegriffen und viele Ausstellungsstücke zerstört. Quarren und der Doktor müssen zusehen, wie ein vaskanischer Mob das Museum zertrümmert. Akt V: Vergessen und Versöhnung Quarren versucht den Vaskaner zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch dieser will nicht zuhören. Dieser meint jedoch, dass sie von dem Hologramm wissen und behauptet, dass dieses Museum voller Lügen sei. Quarren bittet ihn zuzuhören, doch der Vaskaner meint, dass sie lange genug zugehört hätten. Der Doktor kommt Quarren zu Hilfe und dieser meint, dass sie vor den Photonengranaten in Deckung gehen sollen. Sie gehen hinter einem Wandträger in Deckung. Nach der Plünderung, suchen sie nach dem Tricorder. Der Tricorder ist in den Trümmern verschwunden. Die Kämpfe gehen auf der Straße weiter, es gibt bereits zwei Tote. Quarren meint, dass das Museum abgeriegelt wurde und sie hier im Augenblick sicher sind. Quarren meint, dass sich dieser Druck über Jahre aufgebaut hat und irgendetwas ihn zur Entladung bringen musste. Er fragt, ob der Doktor den Tricorder nun gefunden hat, was er jedoch verneint. Quarren meint, dass die Kyrianer seine Bestrafung verlangen, aber die Vaskaner die Untersuchung fortsetzen und seine Version der Geschichte noch einmal hören wollen. Sie sprechen bereits von einem neuen Krieg. Der Doktor will, dass er deaktiviert und dekompiliert wird, denn er sei programmiert, um Schäden zu vermeiden, nur durch seine Anwesenheit richte er jedoch Schäden auf globaler Ebene an. Da er nun ein Symbol dieses Konflikts geworden ist, will er sich deaktivieren. Er versucht Quarren davon zu überzeugen, dass die Vergangenheit unwichtig sei und nur das Heute und die Zukunft zählten. Er meint, dass Tedran ein Held seines Volkes war und es ihm nicht zustehe hereinzuschneien, und dies auf einmal zu negieren. Der Historiker überzeugt ihn jedoch, dass der Missbrauch der Geschichte immer das Problem zwischen den beiden Völkern war und sich beide Spezies immer wieder gegenseitig dafür verantwortlich machen. Wenn der Doktor sich heute weigert ihnen zu helfen, fürchtet er, dass es noch einmal 700 Jahre so weitergeht. Daher machen sie sich auf die Suche nach diesem Tricorder. thumb|Versöhnung wird möglich Das Bild stoppt – es war wieder eine Simulation. Vaskaner und Kyrianer haben zugeschaut. Eine kyrianische Frau erläutert, dass dies der Wendepunkt in der Geschichte war und ein echter Dialog begann. Sie fanden wieder gegenseitigen Respekt füreinander. Die Bemühungen von Leuten wie Quarren und dem Doktor legten den Grundstein der Versöhung. Quarren starb sechs Jahre später, erlebte aber noch die Anfänge der neuen Ära. Der Doktor – oder besser sein Backup – diente der fremden Zivilisation noch eine Zeit lang als chirurgischer Kanzler und machte sich später in einem kleinen Raumschiff auf den Weg in Richtung des Alpha-Quadranten, denn er hätte Sehnsucht nach der Heimat gehabt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Diese Episode erinnert, wie auch die Folge , an im Spiegeluniversum spielende Episoden, da alternative und dabei bösartigere Versionen der Hauptcharaktere gezeigt werden, die in diesem Fall jedoch nicht real sind. Unterschiede zur realen Voyager * Die Hauptcharaktere tragen schwarze Lederhandschuhe und eine zum Teil andere Frisur. Lieutenant Commander Chakotays Tätowierung ist eines der neuseeländischen Maoris statt eines nordamerikanischer Ureinwohners. Es werden von der Crew keine Kommunikatoren und Rangabzeichen getragen. * Der Heimatplanet der Voyager-Crew wird als der Mars und nicht als die Erde dargestellt. * Kazon und mehrere Borg gehören zur Crew. * Der Doktor wird als Android dargestellt. Wie auch die anderen kennt er keine Ethik. * Das fiktive [[Kriegsschiff Voyager|Kriegsschiff Voyager]] ist spartanisch ausgeleuchtet und starrt vor Waffensystemen, nicht wenige von ihnen dazu konzipiert, höchstmögliche Opferzahlen zu verursachen. * Harry Kim ist in der Simulation Lieutenant. Dies ist eine der beiden Anspielungen auf die fehlende Beförderung im Verlauf der Serie. ( ) Die andere gibt es in der Episode in der 7. Staffel. Bezüge zur Realität Der Doktor vergleicht sich hier mit Rip van Winkle, einer Person aus einer Geschichte von Washington Irving, die zwanzig Jahre verschläft und so wichtige Ereignisse verpasst. Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Der Raum, in dem sich das Museum über die Voyager befindet, ist das gleiche Set, in dem die Son'a im Film die hautstraffenden Maßnahmen vollziehen. Darsteller und Charaktere Auch wenn die Simulation nicht der Realität entspricht, ist dies eine der wenigen Episoden, in der Lieutenant Commander Tuvok mit einem Grinsen bzw. Lächeln zu sehen ist. Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres) hat in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt, da sie zur Produktionszeit am 16. Januar 1998 ihre Tochter, Emma Rose Dawson, geboren hat. Sie hätte außerdem statt Tim Russ Regie bei dieser Episode führen sollen, aber diese Chance ergibt sich durch ihre Schwangerschaft nicht vor der sechsten Staffel. Trivia Die Ereignisse dieser Episode finden ungefähr im Jahre 3074 statt. Keine andere Star-Trek-Episode spielt so weit in der Zukunft. Dies ist die erste und bisher einzige Star Trek Episode in der kein echter Mensch zu sehen ist. Außerdem ist dies die erste Star Trek Episode in der theoretisch keiner der Hauptcharaktere auftaucht. Diese Folge hat laut der VHS-Hülle eine FSK Freigabe ab 16 Jahren. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Living Witness (episode) es:Living Witness fr:Living Witness (épisode) nl:Living Witness Zeitzeuge, Der